The Abby of Thelema
by The Last Kitten
Summary: Dear God...it's a vampire fic. Wait S & M you say... Which one is stronger the mind, the body, or the heart?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Abby of Thelema

Author: The Last Kitten

Genre: Criminal Minds

Pairings: Reid/Morgan, Reid/OMC

Disclaimer: If I owned any television show there would be well written, comical, smart, and deep FLAMINGLY GAY characters…. But I don't own any TV shows, especially Criminal Minds, which would explain why I'm writing fan fiction at two AM instead of trying to think of a way to rob a bank and pay back that BITCH Sallie Mae!

This disclaimer goes for the whole story. lmao

Reid's skin flushed with the thought….

Just the memory of the needle finding his vein left him with dry mouth.

He stared at the little black alarm clock on the built in table in front of him. It read 3 AM.

Two days. That's all it took. An almost steady stream of heroin, inter cut with physical and psychological torture.

And Tobias was right…it did help.

'The rush', "Diacetylmorphine", Reid mumbled to himself.

"What", Morgan leaned over from his seat next to him on the jet.

"Mmm? Nothing, I'm sorry. I was just thinking out loud."

Derek Morgan sat reclined next to Spencer Reid, curled up in his chair staring out the window. His gaze lingered on the thin young man before he raised his hand to rest on Reid's knee.

"You should get some sleep…"

Across the cabin JJ watched the two with questioning eyes. After all he'd been through she could only half convince herself she understood why Reid would rather be near Morgan, right now, than her. She watched Morgan squeeze Reid's knee. She saw the way Reid scratched at his right arm absently, the needle holes visible even from where she lay.

They shared a quiet joke and Morgan hit the recline button on Reid's chair, sending him backward to quickly. They grinned at each other before Morgan put a hand through Reid's hair. The young man turned in his seat towards him and Morgan pulled a blanket over them both.

JJ watched as they slowly drifted off before lowering her eyes.

'Chemistry….'


	2. Chapter 2

The Abby of Thelema Chapter 2

Reid evened out his breathing, waiting for his friend to do the same.

Quietly listening to Morgan's breath, Reid opened his eyes.

He studied the long dark lashes and the hard dusk colored cut of Morgan's jaw, and Reid imagined the rich brown of his eyes watching him.

Suddenly Reid looked down at his lap.

He stared at the thick straining, unbidden, erection.

Reid spared a glance around the plane, stopping for a moment on JJ.

His eyes darted back and forth for a moment before a number of neuropsychology texts flooded his mind.

'Heroin… diacetylmorphine', he thought. 'In older texts it was known as morphine diacetate. It is an opioid drug synthesized from morphine, which is a derivative of the opium poppy….'

"It is the diacetylester of morphine, and functions as a morphine pro-drug, meaning that it is metabolically converted to morphine inside the body." Reid was mumbling faster than he'd thought possible. He sat up suddenly and pulled back his blanket, still finding the strength to quite his actions trying not to wake Morgan.

He wrung his hands together, then rubbed hard at his face, still muttering, which gave way to rocking back and forth.

His muscles ached as he rocked and soon he'd broken in to a cold sweat.

It had only been twelve hours since his rescue…twelve hours without the sting of the back of Tobias's hand…twelve hours since the sweet prick of a needle in his arm.

Reid glanced around the cabin again, and when he was certain everyone was asleep he stood and crept to the bathroom.

His hands shook as he pulled out the small bottles of heroin.

He thought back on his last moments with Tobias. He never thought he'd be thankful for the reliability of addiction.

Reid washed the needle in the small sink and took off his belt, tying it tightly around his arm.

'How hard can it be', he thought. '0.5CC's should be enough.'

He'd watched Tobias closely each time he'd injected the poison, into himself and into Reid.

The vein was breached easily, and he drew out some of his own blood before pushing the mixture back in.

Reid's eyes rolled upward and he stared at the ceiling light above.

His skin felt warm and there was an enticingly sweet smell hanging in the air.

His vision began to blur and he shook his head as a pale white hand reached out for him.

He watched it as it cupped his chin, caressing the flesh.

"I understand why he calls you pretty…boy," a velvety gruff voice whispered.

"Wha…."

The hand curled leaving only the accusatory pointer finger to trail a path down his throat to his chest.

Reid watched the finger with veiled eyes, and he was only dimly aware he was swaying.

The finger reached the edge of his pants, hooking in and simultaneously pushing back his sweater.

His hands suddenly caught hold of the pail wrist and he looked up trying to see the face of the man controling the hand. But another hand shot out to grab him by the neck.

The hold was like a vice, and Reid chocked out Morgan's name.

'Mor…Morg…Morgan….' Reid was beginning to see spots but he called out with the little strength he had left.

'Morga…', "Morgan", he finally shouted.

The hand around his throat tightened and it's corresponding arm began to lift Reid off the toilet's lid.

"That should be my name you say with fear in your eyes", the man whispered in his ear.

There was a calm knocking at the bathroom door.

"Reid, you in there?"

"Plea…please", Reid began to beg. He was in serious need of air, but with one hand this man was crushing his windpipe.

Derek could hear the sounds of a struggle going on behind the bathroom door and he quickly forced his way in, almost taking the door off its hinges.

He found Reid, needle sticking out of his arm passed out on the toilet.

"Hotch", Derek yelled.

Carefully he pulled the needle out of Reid's arm and checked for a pulse.

"Come on Pretty Boy, don't quit on me now."

Reid's pulse was weak but consistent.

Quickly Derek picked the thin man up and carried him out to the main floor, immediately starting resuscitation breaths.

"What the hell is going on", Hotch grimaced as he watched Derek work.

At first Derek didn't answer, alternating between listening for Reid's breath and pushing his own in to the young man.

He continued CPR, the rest of the team watching in stunned silence until Reid woke coughing and gasping.

Derek yanked him up off the floor, trapping him in a tight hug.

"I got cha...you're okay...you're gonna be okay..."

Hotch whipped a hand over his face as Gideon came out of the bathroom needle and heroin in hand.

JJ, Emily, and Hotch all looked at him stunned, but curiosity won out when they looked back at Reid and Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3

The Abby of Thelema Ch 3

"How long till we land," Hotch said quietly to Gideon.

"Twenty minutes... What are you thinking," Gideon's eyes wandered over to Reid curled up in a chair,

his head resting on Morgan's lap. He watched Morgan's head rest in his right hand as the left subtly

stroked Reid's hair. "Did you know those two were...," her cleared his throat.

"No," Hotch said. "By the look of it, they don't know either." Hotch inclined his head in a small jester

towards JJ. "I was under the impression that Reid and JJ had been seeing each other." Hotch let a small

smile slip, "guess I was wrong."

The blond woman sat in a chair at the other end of the jet, pretending not to watch them, Emily at her

side. The women spoke in hushed tones but Hotch and Gideon could see the tears threating JJ's

composure.

"We need to keep this quiet. Reid could be kicked out of the Bureau," Hotch said quickly. "I don't want

his future destroyed over something that isn't his fault."

Gedion nodded, is affinity for the boy clouding his reason. "Nobody forced the needle into his arm this

time Hotch."

Erin gave him the look. "You know what I mean." They stared at each other unblinking.

"I know some people...I could make some calls," Gideon sighed. "I don't know how Reid would do in a

hospital though...considering his mother."

"You have a point, but what else can we do?"

The two looked back at Reid and Morgan. Reid was beginning to shake slightly. Four hours after his

revival and the withdrawal was beginning again. Reid turned his head up to look at Morgan sadly.

There were tears coming.

He'd read dozens of books on drug addicts. He knew what tortures were on the horizon.

Morgan whispered to him as Reid whipped his nose, "Your tougher than you think kid. Your gonna be

okay." He cleared a few strands of hair from Reid's clammy brow and smiled down at him, "try to get

some sleep".

Hotch and Gideon shared a glance before smirking their plan into action.

The car radio read one am on the drive from the small private air strip to Morgan's apartment.

"_No one can know about Reid's...condition," Hotch said with a soft but firm tone, addressing his whole _

_team. "He's an integral part of this team...this family. He's been through a lot in the last couple days _

_and I expect everyone to support him now." He sighed. "We've all been under a great deal of stress _

_recently and I think it would be a good idea if we took some time off, all of us." Hotch looked each one _

_of them in the eye. "I don't want to see any of you again for at least two weeks. No _

_arguments...dismissed."_

_Hotch pulled Morgan away from the group as they exited the plane. _

"_Gedion and I are going to find a...discrete treatment facility for Reid, and we'll call you when we have _

_something. In the mean time I think it would be a good idea if he stayed with you."_

"_What...Hotch I'm not qualified to do this. Reid has some serious psychological issues, not to mention _

_actually detoxing heroin! He needs a professional..."_

"_You have experience with drug addicts and you know Reid better than anyone else on this team."_

_Morgan sighed loudly. He cared for Reid, more than he let on, even to himself. But this was serious. _

_Reid wasn't just some un-sub, he was...Reid._

_Morgan shook his head, "I don't know Hotch". _

_The pilot, a strange short dark skinned woman with piercing cat shaped eyes, helped Reid down the _

_short flight of stairs and out of the plane. _

_When his feet touched the ground he stumbled, racked by shakes. His head spun with nausea and _

_Morgan caught him just as he lost his lunch, and his dinner. _

_Morgan knelt beside his shivering friend and looked up at Hotch._

_A nod was his consent._

Morgan stared at Reid's trembling shoulders from the drivers seat. His head rested on the window and

his slow breaths fogged the glass.

Morgan's brow furrowed, "you with me kid?"

Reid's lips parted, his breath raged, "I...". He swallowed, "I need it Morgan". Reid squeezed his eyes

closed. "Just a little bit...I swear I'll stop after that...". Reid turned wide eyes on Derek, his hands

rubbing together squeezing and stretching his fingers. "Please...Derek. Just...just until Hotch and

Gedion find somewhere for me to go...".

"Reid you know I can't do that...".

"Derek I'm asking you as your friend...you have connections, you could get me a little...a little bit, I

know you have friends in the DEA, you could do it!"

Morgan shook his head. "That's the drug talking and you know it." He took a breath to calm his anger.

"The Reid I know would never ask me to jeopardize my career to do something like that."

Reid clenched his jaw and turned away from him, laying his head back on the window with a thud. He

closed his eyes, "you're right... I'm sor...I'm sorry Morgan."

Morgan laid a hand on Reid's knee before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "It's okay..." He

continued still holding his hand and Reid squeezed it back. "Are you hungry? You haven't had anything

but heroin in your system for the last three days."

"I'm not hungry," Reid replied weekly, his breath still fogging the glass.

"You should eat Reid. There's a really good PHO place near my apartment I've been meaning to take

you to, and they have carry out service."

Morgan spoke the name of the restaurant out loud and the built in car phone dialed the number.

When they pulled up across the street Derek turned to Reid. "I'll be back in a minute. Hey," he ran a

hand through Reid's hair pulling his chin towards him. "You're going to get through this Reid. What

happened was not your fault." A thick tear escaped Reid's eye and he nodded. "I'm going to help you

get through this. Okay?"

He unlocked the car door, taking the key with him, "I'll be right back."

Derek paid quickly and jogged back across the street to the car.

The cartons of PHO spilled in every direction as the bag slipped form his hand.

Reid was gone. The passengers side door left wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to update this story. My insomnia broke and I've been

suffering from some serious back pain in it's place, so please be patient with me. I've been plotting the

story laying on a heating pad and then propping myself up for an hour or two a night to write. I'll try

not to let the story go for more than two weeks without being updated. That's honestly the best I can do

for now. Sorry!

P.S. I apologies for the name of the hotel in advance. I was looking up hotels with funny names and I

just couldn't help myself...

The Abby of Thelema Ch 4

Reid ran.

The second Morgan was out of site he wrenched the car door open and ran.

A few blocks away there was a small embankment and he stumbled down the slight incline heading

toward a tall overpass.

It was dark, completely devoid of street lights, and his heart doubled it's pace at the thought of being

consumed by the darkness.

But there were massive rain clouds moving in, and he needed some shelter from the impending storm.

Reid leaned heavily on one of the pillars, his breath ragged, but he smiled none the less. He reached

inside his bag and pulled out two bottles of dilaudid. He'd pilfered them from Hotch's bag just before

they'd parted ways.

Stuffing them back in his bag, Reid took off running again, periodically stopping to check his smart

phone for hotels in the area.

He didn't notice the sleek black car following him.

Hotch rolled in his sleep when his phone began beeping.

"Hotchner..."

"Hotch! I lost him!"

"What, Morgan?"

"I went in to a restaurant to get some food, he hadn't eaten in three days and I don't have any food at

my place...," Morgan, panicking, rambled in to the phone.

"Derek slow down, what happened?"

"I swear to you Hotch, I was gone for about two minutes." Morgan rubbed his fingers in to his eyes.

"When I came back the passenger side door was open and Reid was gone."

"Alright, he's missing," Aaron hesitated, "and looking for drugs."

Hotch climbed out of bed walking down the stairs to where he'd dropped his bag near the door. Quickly

he opened it and scrounged around. Soon he began rummaging with both hands, and finally he dumped

the bag on his kitchen counter.

The dilaudid was gone, as was the last needle and syringe Reid had used. "Damn it," Hotch muttered.

"What," Derek asked impatiently.

"When I took the dilaudid I put it in my bag...and it's gone."

Derek looked at the sky, hating himself for leaving Reid alone. He was one of the smartest people on

the planet, but he'd never been exposed first hand to many of life's darker temptations.

The drug had taken hold fast, and it's voice was quickly drowning out all others.

"Alright...he's on foot. He couldn't have gotten far. I'll ride around and look for him."

"I'll have Garcia put a trace on his work and personal cells. Derek don't tell anyone else about this. We

need to keep this as contained as possible and the less people who know the better."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Derek shut his phone, and had he not needed it he would have thrown it as far as he could. As it was, he

was only able to punch the side of his car and he was to angry to notice the large dent it made.

Reid ran until he found an ATM, and calmly he withdrew one thousand dollars, enough for at least a

few days in a comfortable but minimal hotel.

He turned off both his work and personal phones and continued on for another couple blocks. When he

reached the brightly lit Waxs Sommass Motel his head cocked to the side. There was a joke in the name

that he just couldn't see.

Reid walked quietly in to the little lobby with the firm belief that with Hotch and Gideon's connections

it wouldn't be more than a week before they found a suitable rehab facility for him.

The girl behind the desk flirted shamelessly and her name tag read, Mandy Sommass. Reid smiled

pleasantly as he took the room key.

Hanging the Do Not Disturb sign was first on his list. Then he sat his phones down on the night stand

and looked down at his watch. Two thirty AM.

"I'll call them at eight. That should give me enough time," he mumbled to himself.

Reid took off his satchel shoes and socks. He looked around the small room and finding a radio clock

he set it to turn on at eight AM to a classical station.

His hands hesitated when they touched his belt, but the nerves passed quickly as a sudden wave of

nausea came over him. He covered his mouth willing his stomach in to submission, then slowly

removed his belt.

He drew the poison in slowly and, finding a very willing vein, Reid mixed his blood and pressed it in.

Removing the needle and belt was a sudden afterthought, but he was glad for the extra few moments of

clarity.

'.4 should be okay...," he thought as he sank back into the pillows.

Georges Bizet floated in and out of his ears. 'Did I turn the radio on,' he thought before lazily drifting

off.

"_Spencer Reid", a young genius shook the hand of another._

_Spencer stared in to sharp blue eyes. "Ethan Bishop," the young wild haired boy said, shaking _

_Spencer's hand too hard._

"_Do you like chess, my favorite piece is the bishop, not just 'caus thats my name, I think it's cool, X _

_marks the spot ya know," the boy let out a loud giggle, "what's your favorite piece..."_

_Ethan fired off question after question, eventually walking off causing Spencer to follow him._

"_Do you wanna go to the park? All kinds of people play chess there!" _

_The blue eyed boy grabbed Spencer's hand and took off running._

Reid stired in his sleep. There was a prickling sensation on his inner thigh and his hand moved on it's

own, feeling absently for the cause.

"_Cheers!"_

_Spencer and Ethan clinked glasses in their living room._

"_Tomorrow's our first day of training. I wander what it'll be like walking in to Quantico," Ethan _

_smiled._

"_I don't know I just hope I don't trip," Spencer replied with an excited laugh._

_The large bottle of wine Ethan purchased the day before was almost gone, and Spencer swayed slightly _

_even sitting on the floor._

_He took another sip and grinned at Ethan over his glass. "We should go to bed soon, I don't want to be _

_hung over on our first day."_

_Ethan winked at him, "Oh, come on Spence, this is a celebration. We'll probably be to busy to do this _

_for the next couple of...years! Enjoy and drink up."_

_Spencer leaned his head heavy on the side of the couch. "I'm going to bed Ethan...while I can still get _

_up off the floor._

_Spencer sat his glass on the near by table and began climbing the couch in an attempt to stand, but _

_Ethan lurched forward and caught his hips._

_It took little pressure for Spencer to go flying backward, but Ethan caught him. _

_He immediately set to tickling the brown eyed genius and Spencer kicked out with both legs in a fit of _

_laughter._

"_Uncle! I give! I give," he yelled, and eventually Ethan slowed his attack, but he didn't let him go._

"_You know...I was kinda hoping to finish the bottle so we could play that kissing game," he said quietly _

_with Spencer sprawled in his arms. _

_The thinner man looked up at him with wide glazed eyes, and they stared at each other._

"_You mean spin the bottle..." Spencer asked quietly._

_They'd later argue about who kissed who first._

There was a sharp pang at his neck and Reid flinched breathlessly.

_The kiss was slow and deep, Ethan taking his time, winding his hands in Spencer's hair._

"_Mmm, wai...wait, stop...Ethan," Spencer's hand pressed at Ethan's heart. _

_He looked into sultry blue eyes, "What is it Spence? If it's to fast..."_

"_No it's, I just...I've never, you know..." Spencer looked away._

"_You've never...with anyone?"_

"_Well most girls don't even look at me...and I've never even thought, I mean guys...," his explanation _

_was going in circles. "It's just no one's ever looked twice at me. I mean I'm skinny, I'm not physically _

_attractive really, and I'm pretty much socially retard..."_

_Ethan caught the end of the word with his lips, pulling Spencer down on to the floor and rolling _

_between his legs to rest on top of him. _

_When Ethan allowed him to breath again he smiled, "I looked."_

Reid could feel sweat dripping down his chest.

_'Ethan's hands are so soft', Spencer thought as they slid underneath his shirt. The cotton tee slid free of _

_his shoulders and Ethan's bed was like velvet to his skin._

_Ethan kissed him again and again, a distraction broken only when his hands lifted Spencer's hips to _

_pull his pants free. _

_The wine was making everything hazy. Spencer couldn't remember Ethan removing his own clothes, yet _

_there he was naked, kneeling over him, staring him down with those bed room eyes. _

"_Etha..."_

"_Shhh," The thicker man shushed him with another kiss, reaching down between Spencer's legs to _

_caress his inner thigh. "This is gonna hurt a little at first Spence, but just relax." _

_Spencer nodded quickly, swallowing back his nerves. _

"_Here," Ethan whispered, taking hold of Spencer's manhood. The resulting gasp broke into a deep _

_moan as he began stroking him slowly._

_Spencer bit his lip and shut his eyes taking hold of his pillow and turning his head in embarrassment. _

_The rising sent of musk was suddenly masked by a strong spicy smell and Spencer's mind didn't have _

_time to process the change as his nipple was nipped. _

_Ethan continued slowly stroking him as his other hand found the tight ring of muscle guarding the _

_ecstasy waiting inside him. _

_By the time he'd managed three fingers Spencer was a sweaty mess._

_Ethan slicked himself quickly, and bent to kiss him again._

"_Spence...Spencer look at me," he whispered. Spencer complied, his hands taking hold of Ethan's _

_shoulders. _

"_It's gonna hurt a little okay." Spencer nodded._

_Ethan kissed him gently and then bit him hard on the neck while sliding completely in to his still tight _

_body._

_The thinner man choked out a cry and Ethan quickly covered his mouth with his hand._

_Ethan shifted, spreading Spencer's thighs with his body and thrusting slowly. _

_Spencer pushed at his shoulders, but Ethan had at least thirty pounds on him. _

_There was a moment of panic and Ethan pinned his wrists to the bed at the sides of his head._

"_Etha...," Spencer's shout flew out of his mind when Ethan struck his prostate. _

"_Jesus!" Spencer arched up in to the larger man. _

_Ethan ravaged his young friend, his thrusts hard and slow, each one an exclamation point. _

_Eventually he released Spencer's hands wrapping his arms around him, using every inch of himself to _

_wring an audible affirmation of the moment. A moment Ethan had dreamed of for most of his young _

_life._

"_Oh...oh my Go...," Spencer couldn't breath. There was a pressure building in his groin and he clawed _

_at Ethan's back, thighs tightening around him. Ethan smiled into his neck sucking and kissing the large _

_bite. _

"_Eth...Etha...," Spencer's cries were smothered by Ethan's loud moan in to his mouth. _

_They writhed together, riding out the waves. _

_Spencer's chest heaved and Ethan panted still wrapped in his arms. _

"_Oh my god...tha...wha...," Spencer couldn't form a coherent thought, and he certainly wasn't prepared _

_for for the quiet sobs coming from his neck. _

"_Ethan? Ethan what's wrong?"_

_Spencer ran his fingers through Ethan's hair, whispering the question quietly._

"_Spencer...," Ethan whispered. "I love you."_

Derek stood in the doorway of Reid's room.

"Oh my God."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I've been meaning to say this for four chapters now. Thank you, everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. And thank you to the people who put it on their favorites or alert lists. I personally tend to only review/alert stories I really like, so I think this is a good sign. lol Domo Arigato for taking the time. It really makes my day.

The Abby of Thelema Ch. 5

Derek looked around the room with wide eyes.

The seen in front of him was pure savagery.

The couches were shredded and overturned, the television lay face down and smoking, and every mirror in the small suite had been smashed.

Bits of glass crunched under his boots as he stepped farther into the room, and he almost laughed at the mini fridge sticking out of the far wall, but his heart nearly stopped when his eyes reached the large bed in the center of the room.

Reid slept on peacefully, blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

He was naked and covered in a thick sheen of sweat, sprawled on his stomach, a thin red sheet barely coving his lower half. His hair was tousled, puffy and sticking out in multiple directions, but the worst were the bruises.

Derek touched his burning skin, immediately more alarmed. He rolled the young man slowly, finding more bruises on his neck chest and abdomen.

He was afraid to look further down so he examined the readily visible marks.

'Hickeys,' he thought.

The profiler looked at his watch and realized that the police would probably be kicking in the room door at any moment; no one even slightly conscious could have missed the sound of the room being destroyed.

Derek quickly gathered Reid's clothes and phones in his bag. He capped the needle and put the drugs in his jacket pocket.

Then he wrapped Reid securely in the thin crimson sheet, lifting him easily to cradle his head against his shoulder, and walked quickly to the back of the motel.

He wondered frantically how he would get them both out and manage to dodge the swarm of DC police he knew was on the way.

The answer was provided for him when a small black SUV skited to a stop in front of him.

The door opened and Derek's mouth fell open in question. "Get in," the woman yelled.

"_As you can probably guess, Hot Stuff, this would be one of those reasons I'm on "The List"," Garcia chuckled in to her phone. "I have Reid's last cell phone usage site at Independence and third. Let me know how if you need anything else."_

"_Thanks Baby Girl."_

"_Morgan...is Reid going to be okay?"_

_Derek closed his eyes and took a breath, "I hope so"._

_He hung up and continued driving. _

_A few minutes later he slowed to a stop in front of an ATM. "Reid," he mumbled to himself. "Where the hell are you."_

_Three blocks down the road he caught sight of a short black clad woman coming out of a poorly named motel. _

_It was the pilot that helped Reid off the plane._

_Derek parked and got out of the car. Dodging traffic he quickly made is way across the street, but the woman was gone. _

_Morgan looked around. It wasn't a bad part of town. Checking this place out would be a start. _

_Mandy greeted him with a worried smile. "Ugh, hi, how can I help you?" Her eyes darted around the room._

_Morgan narrowed his eyes and pulled out a picture of Reid. "Have you seen this man..."_

_They both jumped at the loud crash that echoed down the hall. _

_Morgan immediately drew his gun. "Stay here," he instructed the girl as he moved quietly down the narrow corridor. _

_The crashing continued until he stood directly in front of room number 6._

"_FBI," he called and the thrashing immediately stopped._

_Morgan kicked in the door..._

"Who are you," he asked the short woman as she sped down the highway.

"We need to cool his temperature before he suffers brain damage."

She was absolutely beautiful. Dark chocolate skin with light honey eyes and long curling locks flowing down and off her shoulders.

She seemed deeply familiar, but besides where he'd seen her the last two days he couldn't place her face.

"Your place or mine?" She looked at Derek expectantly. "You're right. We'll go to one of your houses." She smiled, "that one just across the river is beautiful. We'll go there."

"I need to make a call," Derek said furrowing his thick eyebrows. He tried to stay calm. This woman seemed to know a lot about him. But there was something about her, something oddly maternal in the way she spoke to him. And her sent. She smelled like honeysuckle, sweet and warm. His mind was starting to ease and he took another deep breath. "I..."

"You need to call Agent Hotchner, I understand. But I'd ask you to keep the conversation brief. Just let him know you found Reid and he's okay. You can tell him where you're taking him but I need you to make him believe you have a hold on the situation. We don't want him looking any farther into this." She looked at him, "Okay."

Derek stared at her for a moment. 'Her eyes,' he thought. 'They're...'

"Agent Morgan?"

"Yea, okay." Derek looked down at Reid still sleeping in his arms. He rubbed a finger against his heated cheek and frowned.

The woman spoke aloud, "Agent Horchner, cell," and the car dialed the number.

When they pulled up outside Derek's house his car was already in the driveway, but he followed the small woman inside with several unspoken questions hanging on his lips.

She led him upstairs to the master bathroom where a tall Asian man was filling the bathtub with cold water.

"It's going to be a shock for him but it's the quickest way to lower his temperature."

Derek raised an eyebrow at the feminine voice. She, had a thick accent but her instructions were clear. "We will find something for him to wear."

As she passed him she reached into his pocket and pulled out the drugs. "And we will hold on to these."

Derek nodded and walked Reid over to the tub. He heard the door close behind him and he carefully laid Reid down on the floor. He frowned at Reid's prominent ribs and hip bones.

"Forgive me kid...but I think a hospital would do more harm than good right now."

Derek inspected the hickeys on Reid's neck and torso.

The marks seemed random, and he took a deep breath before removing the blanket from his lower half.

Derek closed his eyes and looked away. There were large hand shaped bruises all over his thighs.

He gathered his strength and looked again. The marks were clearly hand shaped, but there was no blood, no sign of trauma, just deep angry bruises.

It was as if someone had spread his legs and just...stared...squeezing his thighs...watching.

"Son of a Bit..."

"Mor...Morgan," Spencer panted, slowly opening his rolling eyes.

"I'm here, I right here Reid."

"Wha...what happened," Spencer's eyes were wet with tears. "It's so...hot," he licked his lips.

"Shit, I almost forgot. Reid you have a serious fever...I have to cool you down. Just hold on this is going to be cold." Derek picked Spencer up and placed him quickly in the frigid tub.

"Morgan! Oh my God its cold! It's cold! Please," Spencer thrashed in the water but Derek held him firmly by the shoulders.

"Kid! You're going to have brain damage if we don't bring your temperature down! Hold still," he yelled.

Spencer found himself to weak to put up a real fight and his muscles quickly failed him. He squeezed his eyes shut crying softly and Derek couldn't tell the splashed water from his tears.

A while later, when Spencer had resigned himself to his teeth chattering, Derek decided to begin the conversation he'd been dreading since the plane. He reached over to the side of the tub, grabbing a cloth and the herb smelling soap.

"Why Reid, why did you do it," he asked slowly beginning to wash him.

The long haired man shivered, "I...I need it...Morgan. It hel...helps me for...forge..."

"Reid," Derek shook him slightly. "Reid answer me, look at me." The thin man's eyes rolled shut and he began to sink in to to the murky water, but Derek caught him just as the honey eyed woman extended a hand holding a large white towel.

"Here," she said reaching into the tub to pull the stopper. Derek stared up at her for a moment, when had she come into the room? He lifted Spencer under his arms like a child and the woman wrapped the towel around his shoulders. Derek pulled the towel closer around Reid, lifting him bridal style, and touched his forehead to his chin he felt the clamminess of Reid's skin.

The short woman beside him smiled sweetly.

Derek sighed, "his temperature's down, but I'd like to take it. Do you have a thermometer?"

"Come with me." He followed her in to the adjacent master bedroom and Derek looked around confused.

'I didn't design this', he thought.

Vermilion colored furniture stood out against hazel walls, and heavy amber drapes obscured the windows. In the middle of the room sat a large black canopy bed, it's soft drapes blowing gently with an unseen breeze.

"There are pajamas on the bed for both of you. He's probably going to be out for a while, but when he wakes up he's going to need to eat...otherwise we'll have to feed him intravenously."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but the woman held up a hand. "I know you have a lot of questions. But you should take this opportunity to get some rest, you're going to need it."

Morgan laid Reid down on the bed and turned to watch the woman walk to the door. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Lenora. My companion is called Chan-Juan Zhin Zongxian." Derek stared at her. "You can call her Zhin," she laughed. "The thermometer is in the night stand. We'll check on you later."

She closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I'm sorry about the last chapter everyone. I know it wasn't my best work, and it felt more like a half chapter, but I really wanted to push the plot along. I haven't even introduced the main antagonist and it's already chapter six! In the words of a famous peanut, "Good Grief!" lol I'll try to get things moving on the supernatural elements.

Thank you again to all the people who read, reviewed, and alerted this story. :)

The Abby of Thelema Ch.6

Reid woke slowly, dripping with sweat. His skin burned, every inch of him on fire, and he tore at his shirt as he rolled and stumbled out of bed.

With blurry eyes he glared at the varying shades of red in the room. The walls seemed to be mocking him, pressing in to create his own personal hell.

He groped blindly along the wall until he found the bathroom and the light gave him an instant head ache when it found his eyes.

His legs were suddenly weak and he dropped to his knees and crawled toward what looked like the outline of a bathtub.

Each movement was agony but he pulled himself up and found the nob that controlled the cold water.

He alternated between gulping down handfuls and holding his head under the deluge.

Derek woke with a start to empty arms. The room was freezing and he was on his feet immediately when he realized the balcony door was open.

There was no sign of Reid outside and then he noticed the sound of rushing water. He walked quickly over to the bathroom and let out a breath as he looked down at Spencer.

"How you feelen kid?"

Spencer's shoulders shook slightly as he slid back down the tub to the floor, turning to look at Derek. He was crying again. "Wha...," he took a deep breath and shook his head, which only intensified the ache. "What happened?"

Derek sighed, "I was hoping you could tell me." He grabbed a hand towel as he walked over. "When I came out of the restaurant you were gone." He rubbed the towel on Spencer's head and dabbed his face, leaning it up to look at him. "Reid...I understand what you're going through...but you can't...just..."

Spencer's eyes were half lidded and glazed. "Come on, lets get you some food."

Derek stood and held out a hand. Spencer looked down, "I'm not hungry."

"Reid you have to eat, you haven't had anything but drugs in your system for almost five days. Come on man. I'll get you anything, anything you want to eat."

Slowly Spencer slid his hands to the sides of his head and drew his knees into his chest, "I'm not hungry", he whined.

"Reid..."

"No! I don't want to eat!" He looked up at Derek, "I just want... Please Derek...did you bring it with you?"

Derek looked down at him stunned. "After all this, you still want more?"

"Just a little bit, I swear I...when the bottle's done I'll stop! I promise. Derek! My head, it feels like it's splitting in two..."

Derek knelt down and looked Spencer in the eyes. "Reid...I love you..." He let the words hang in the air for a moment. "But I'll be damed if I'm going to let you put anymore of that poison in your body."

He grabbed the ever pale man under his arms and hauled him to his feet. "Now, you're going to come downstairs with me and eat, do you understand?"

Spencer looked at him clearly in pain but resiliently defiant. "You can't make me eat Derek." He'd almost spat his name.

Derek gave him an angry look and turned, dragging the frail man with him.

Spencer fought him, weak as he was, he twisted in his grasp eventually punching and kicking at Derek. But the bigger man just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let me go Morgan!" Spencer pounded his friends back and kicked out as best he could with no affect.

They could smell bacon frying as they descended the stairs, and when they reached the kitchen Derek stopped in his tracks with wide eyes.

The honey eyed woman was wrapped in her companions arms sharing a kiss that would make any onlooker uncomfortable.

Zhin wound her fist in the soft curls, a look of desperation in her face as she drank in the other woman. Lenora moaned into her mouth, her legs around her lover's waist and her arms around Zhin's neck. The two clung to each other seemingly oblivious to the two men now side by side trying hard not to stare at them. Zhin suddenly wrenched Lenora's head back and she let loose a breathless gasp as the taller woman bit down hard on her neck. She arched into the pain with a hiss and Derek couldn't watch anymore.

He cleared his throat and Reid swallowed with an extremely dry throat.

The pair looked up sharply and Derek suddenly stepped in front of Reid.

Lenora smiled, he had very good instincts.

"I'm sorry boys. We didn't know you were up. Um, we made you some breakfast. Come," she held out a hand towards the large table.

Derek took Spencer's hand and pulled him in to the chair next to him. There were pancakes and sausages, biscuits with honey and jam, coffee and just about anything else one could imagine eating for breakfast. Derek watched as Zhin brought over a plate of bacon before sitting down beside Lenora. He was about to speak when his stomach growled like a bear on steroids.

The three of them laughed, "we'll have time to talk Derek, eat," Lenora inclined her head.

Derek began loading a plate with pancakes and then placed it in front of Spencer, who looked away.

"Come on kid, I know all about your little pancake obsession." Spencer tried to stand but Derek caught his arm. "One pancake and I'll let you be, I promise." Derek hooked a finger under his chin and turned his face to meet his eyes.

The women watched them closely.

A tear escaped Spencer's eye and Derek whipped it away with his thumb, "just one...please", he smiled, small but hopeful.

Lenora passed Spencer a fork, brushing their fingers together, and Reid's stomach instantly growled.

He looked at Derek wide eyed and the four of them chuckled in unison, dispelling the awkward air in the room.

Morgan ruffled his hair and the rest of the meal was eaten in good natured silence.

Reid stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. There were several dark bruises littering his body and he looked over at Derek standing in the doorway. His face had shifted repeatedly from angry to concerned, "when I found you...your room had been completely destroyed. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"No, nothing...I was unconscious the whole time." Reid swallowed when he looked down his pants. "Did ugh...did they..." He was to scared to ask the question.

"No, no there was no blood...no tearing..." Derek looked at his feet, "just the bruises." He sighed, "Reid...I'm sor..."

A loud buzzing come from the bedroom and Derek answered his phone quietly.

"Morgan."

"Derek good, is Reid still with you?"

"Yes."

"Good", Hotch said in a hushed tone. "We've found a place for him...and we have a new case."

"Okay, where should we meet you?"

"Gedion's going to take Reid to the center. He'll meet you at Reid's apartment and then you should get to Quantico as soon as possible."

"Alright."

"And Morgan...," Hotch hesitated. "Don't tell Reid we have a case. I want him as far away from this one as possible. Understood?"

"Yea, I'll be there soon," Derek said suddenly anxious.

'He probably doesn't want Spence to worry about not being able to help with the case', Derek thought.

"Derek", Reid said from behind him.

Derek turned placing his phone in his pocket. "Gedion found a rehab center that will take you in today, and Hotch filed some extended personal leave time for you."

"Oh", Reid looked down and crossed his arms over his chest.

Derek couldn't help but reach out for him and he put his arms around the young man. Reid folded into the hug. His temperature had dropped drastically and he blushed at how warm Derek's arms were. The sent of his skin was thick in his nose and he gripped his shirt tight, breathing in deep.

Derek smiled at the spicy sent of Reid's hair, and he tightened his hold when he felt the genius bury his face in his neck.

Lenora watched the two from the doorway, Zihn's arm around her shoulders.

'My little one is in love', she thought.

'Don't worry, I'll watch over Reid. That gou erzi will never lay a finger on him', Zihn answered.

Lenora's giggle broke the silence, startling the two men.

"How do you two keep sneaking up on us", Derek laughed.

Lenora waved him off. "It's time to go guys."

Gedion smiled his usual awkward smile as they pulled up in front of Reid's apartment.

Geidon nodded to the pair as they got out of the SUV. "Morgan, Reid."

"Thank you for doing this," Derek said looking at Reid.

"Yes, thank you, and for keeping my situation...discrete," Spencer unconsciously inched closer to Derek. "I don't know what I'd do without the BAU."

"I know," Gedion shrugged and held out a large black bag. "Ready to go?"

Spencer nodded. He hugged Derek again, briefly, suddenly nervous about showing to much affection in front of a high ranking member of their team.

"Stay strong kid," Derek whispered to him. "We'll all be here when you get back."

Reid nodded and walked with Gedion to his car.

Gedion watched him watch Morgan in the side rear view mirror as they drove away.

Agent Morgan walked in to the briefing room with a faint smile. Reid was going to get the help he needed and he'd be back spouting off random facts and making bad jokes in no time.

It disappeared the second he saw the photo of the latest victim on the view screen.

"Alright everyone, this is going to be a very difficult case. As you can see from these photos there's already a defendant physical pattern." Hotch took a breath. "Once again these murders weren't connected because of the time between the kills and the constant crossing of state lines. But as far as we can tell the killings began in LasVegas about five years ago."

Derek felt sick, physically sick.

The chin length wavy hair, large eyes, and thin build...

"That's why you didn't want me to tell him about the case," Derek swallowed with a dry mouth. "All the victims...they look just like Reid."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I am so sorry for the long update. I've had some financial trouble lately and...lets just say uploading is not as easy as it was. _ I'm trying not to make this sound like an excuse but times are hard right now. So, I'm sorry.

Now! The show must go on!

The Abby of Thelema Ch 7

Hotch frowned as he nodded at Morgan.

There were ten photos on the large screen, each one exactly the same.

Each body had chin length wavy brown hair, large brown eyes, and sharp yet delicate facial features.

Each body was posed the same, wrapped in expensive white silk sheets strewn with flower petals, wild flowers, their bodies clean and pale, left on a rooftop facing east.

"Why flowers," Garcia asked in a shaky voice. Her eyes were bright with tears.

"Romance, " Emily stared down at the table. "The unsub was probably playing out some type...," she swallowed and cleared her throat. "The unsub may have been trying to play out a fantasy."

"I agree, but why wild flowers specifically," Gideon wondered.

Morgan stood abruptly and started to pace.

"Morgan...," Hotch began.

"They're Reid's favorite," he said through gritted teeth. "Hotch, do you think there's someone after Reid?"

Hotch took a breath, "I don't know. I mean we can't be sure just yet..."

"Are you serious?" Morgan was loosing his composure fast. "Look at the screen Hotch! There are ten bodies up there and every single one looks like Reid!"

Penelope excused herself just as Derek stopped pacing and slammed his hands down on the window sill. He was shaking with anger and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. Loosing his head wasn't going to help Reid.

But he was boiling, and he had no idea where the fire was coming from.

"Agent Morgan I need to speak with you in my office, now," Hotch said with a furrowed brow.

Morgan complied quietly.

When they were alone Hotch turned on him quickly.

"Derek what's going on? I know you're worried about Reid but now is not the time..."

There were tears in Morgan's eyes when he turned to look at his superior, and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Finally, Morgan shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

Hotch sighed and stepped closer. "I've been watching you two, for a while now. And there's something thats become very clear in the last couple days."

Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut.

During normal circumstances Aaron Hotchner would be the last man on earth to bring anything personal in to the workplace. But the wellbeing safety and job security of two members of his team was in very real jeopardy.

"You're in love with him."

Hotch's words were soft and Derek looked at him shocked.

"Hotch...no...I...that's not..."

"Its nothing to be ashamed of Derek," he crossed his arms and leaned back on his desk. "You've been friends for over five years." Hotch could see the fight in the stoic agent's eyes and he sighed. "When I met Hailey we became friends instantly, just like you and Reid. We'd been friends for years, and it wasn't until a bullet nearly took my head off that we realized there was more to it."

Morgan looked at him with a frown.

"I woke up in the hospital and I could hear her crying," he smiled. "The nurses weren't going to let her in to see me but she talked them in to it." Hotch chuckled staring off into the memory. "When she realized I was awake she through her arms around me and...well." He looked back over at Morgan. "We got married a week after we graduated."

Feeling suddenly drained, Morgen rubbed a hand over his face before resting them on the other side of Hotch's desk.

"Now, officially I can't tell you to peruse this." His face went serious again. "But contrary to popular belief the FBI doesn't keep that close tabs on it's employees."

The taller man closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Gideon has a friend keeping an eye on Reid at the center." Hotch laid a hand on his shoulder. "And we're going to catch this unsub before he gets back."

Morgan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared off in to space, "yes. We will."

The first week at Thelema S. Wanton Rehabilitation Center was rough.

Reid practically lived in the bathroom.

When his room was warm he had chills, when he walked out on to the cool lobby terrace he broke out in a sweat.

Through it all he could here Derek's voice, they would be waiting for him...Derek would be waiting for him when he got back.

On the tenth day Reid wrote a letter to his mother. He omitted his drug rehabilitation, instead rambling on about Derek. He said that he'd saved him again, that he seemed to do that a lot.

On the twelfth day he was allowed to paint.

He found himself mixing a rich chocolate with a warm cream. He thought about Derek's eyes, the strong cut of his jaw, the tight embrace of his arms, before his hand stopped mid stroke.

Reid stared up out his window.

When did he begin to think about Agent Morgan that way?

When did he begin to believe that love maybe more than a series of chemical reactions in the brain?

Reid sat the painting near his night stand and laid down on his bed to bury his face in his pillow.

A few hours later there was a quiet knock at the door.

Reid rose glancing at his clock, 3 am, and opened the door with a tight smile.

There was a tall red headed woman in a white nurses uniform staring back at him. Her hair was fire engine red, obviously from a box, and her dark eyeliner screamed out of place.

"Hi," Reid said nervously. "Are you the new night nurse?"

The woman pushed past him and entered the room. She looked around wide eyed before pulling a gun out of a holster strapped to her thigh.

Reid stepped back toward the door but the woman grabbed him by his collar.

"I'm a friend of Gideon," she whispered in a hushed Irish tinged hurry. "Your team is _indisposed _at the moment and I've been watching you as a favor for the old fart. You got that part?"

A loud crash echoed down the hall outside and the woman cursed.

"Shit! Look, take this," she handed him a second gun from another hidden holster and a set of keys. "Tell Gideon there's a Rogue on the loose. He's strong and he's dangerous."

Reid nodded.

"You remember that house you and Agent Morgan went to?"

"Yes," Reid stuttered.

"Take the back stairs and drive there, go," she yelled darting out into the hall and firing at an unseen opponent.

Reid ran barefoot down the hall to the rear stairwell. When he reached the back door he heard the fifth floor door fly off it's hinges.

Outside he pushed the alarm button on the key and a large black SUV chirped. He made a mad dash for the car, sliding in and starting the ignition, but as the lights flashed on he could see the outline of a man blocking his escape. The mans height was impossible enough, but his mouth was even more frightening. A smile revealed two rows of perfectly razer sharp teeth, each point a needle meant to pierce flesh.

And blood, he was soaked in it, the skin around his mouth and down his chest was crimson with it.

There was a moment when their eyes met and Reid couldn't bring himself to speak the name that belonged to that smoldering gaze.

In the instant his eyes left the figure to put the car in drive the window next to him shattered.

'Morgan!'

Derek Morgan woke, startled. He groaned at the pounding in his head, and little bits of glass tumbled down his leather jacket as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Ho...Hotch," he called to the battered man laying prone in the street. The building next to them blazed , the heat sobering to the disoriented agent as he looked over at the trucks laying on their sides.

"Prentiss, JJ...you okay?"

Emily was already climbing out of one of the SUVs. "I'm okay, ahh, but I think my leg is broken." She heaved herself up and out of the truck. "JJ you alright?"

"I'm alive, if thats what you mean," the blond woman called from inside the truck.

Hotch was already coughing himself back to consciousness when Morgan reached him.

"Where the hell is Gideon," Morgan grumbled.

"Is Derek alright?"

"He's...he's fine," Gideon coughed, blood trickling down his cheek.

"I hope you're not dying on me old man," the woman's voice was sympathetic but teasing.

"Well he was going for my liver...but I think he only took out a kidney. Ugh," he shifted holding his side. "You're not the only one who's hard to kill Lenora," Gideon chuckled.

"We know where he's going but you know what must be done in oder for this to end without human bloodshed."

"Yea, I know," Gideon sighed. "Did Reid make it to you?"

"No, he took him. Good news for potential victims, bad news for Spencer Reid." Lenora frowned. "I think it's time for Derek and I to have that talk."

"What about the rest of his team?"

"We can bring them in...and if their memories need a little windex later... You know the drill."

"Yea, how soon can you get here?"

There was a rush of air and Gideon was staring up at Lenora and Zhin, Lenora still holding her cell.

Gideon chuckled again as the two knelt down next to him. Zhin quickly bit her finger while pulling herbs out of a small pouch. Drawing a thin stream of blood she began chanting in Mandarin.

She gabbed her fingers into his mangled side and Gideon cried out as his tattered organs began to heal themselves. When she was finished Lenora helped him to his feet.

"There's a jet waiting for us at the airport. Where's the rest of your team, Zhin asked patiently."

"A couple blocks down. Were you able to grab everyone's go bag?" They talked as they walked.

"Yes and we've been dragged in and out of meetings with the President since we took on this case," Lenora informed him in an irritated tone.

"Good, what about the Prim Minister?"

"We spoke to him a couple of hours ago," Zhin said with her usual thick accent.

"That's one of the things I love most about working with vampires, way less red tape," Gideon smiled.

Authors Note: The next chapter is...next. lol


	8. Chapter 8

The Abby of Thelema Ch 8

Reid woke hazily to the sound of rain. It was like listening through ear plugs and his eyes rolled in his head grasping for any type of orientation.

Breathing was almost as difficult as crawling and Reid had to stop several times before he reached the side of the massive bed he lay in.

As he tumbled off it's edge he realized, numbly, that he was naked, his only obscured flesh being behind a thick sparkling gold colored cuff on each wrist connected by a red metal chain.

To woozy and nauseous to be shocked he pulled the soft silk sheet around himself as best he could and stood on unsteady legs, almost immediately sent into a painful dry heave.

There was, apparently, nothing in his stomach to come up.

His head throbbed and his stomach lurched with every step but he hugged the wall, willing himself forward.

When he reached the door he was happily surprised that it wasn't locked.

The hall was cold, littered with open windows that welcomed the rain and leaves that blew in. They stuck to his feet as he slowly made his way down the long marble corridor.

"Going somewhere."

If it weren't for the hairs sticking up on the back of his neck Reid wouldn't have registered the words at all.

He turned slightly, pale and sweating.

In his daze he could only make out the frighteningly tall outline of a man, and his already short breath caught in his throat. He wanted to run but suddenly light headed he sank to the ground wheezing.

By the time his knees hit the floor the figure was in front of him, and he raised his arms to shield himself, but a soft hand on his cheek was what greeted him.

"Don't be afraid Chere, you got nothin' to fear from me."

Reid raised his blurry eyes, "Ethan?"

Agent Derek Morgan stared at Gideon and Lenora like they'd just told him they crash landed in a ship from Mars.

Agent Hotchner's head was tilted like a questioning dog. "Say that again Gideon."

Zhin was bubbling with barely contained laughter. No matter the region of the world, every "civilian" reaction to the truth about vampires was hilarious.

Lenora gave her a warning look from the passengers seat, and Zhin nodded, looking forward to her uncontrollable snorting laughter later when they were alone.

Laughter was one of the few things that made them feel human, and this conversation never failed to please.

'First comes denial,' Zhin thought.

"You're joking right? I mean vampires don't exist...right," Morgan looked around the truck at Hotch Gideon and JJ. "I mean I think we're all on the same page here. The page that says vampires _don't_ exist."

Agent Hotchner sat quietly with his usual sour expression, and JJ stared, mouth slack, at Gideon who just raised an eyebrow at Lenora.

'Then more denial...,' Zhin's shoulders shook with laughter as she tried to concentrate on the road.

"They are real Agent Morgan. One of them is sitting right in front of you. The other one is driving this van," Gideon couldn't help his own smile.

"Ok, next you're going to tell me that Santa Claus and Big Foot work for the CIA."

"I'm not at liberty to talk about that," Gideon interrupted.

Morgan scoffed in worried disbelief. "Come on Gideon...Hotch! Say something."

Hotch let out a breath, "how long has the government been working with...vampires?"

"I'm sorry Aaron, I'm not going to be able to give you very much information," Gideon peeked at Lenora.

"Does that mean you can't or you wont," JJ narrowed her eyes.

"Both," Gideon smirked.

"Where are we going," Hotch continued with a frown.

"Hotch, JJ! You're not buying this are you," Morgan was almost yelling.

"Derek," Lenora grabbed him by the wrist and locked their eyes.

Slowly the honey began to darken. Amethyst, then a deep chocolate brown, much like his own. Her eyes kept changing till they were black, and then the black began to grow, to expand until the whites of her eyes disappeared.

Derek took in a breath.

Her eyes shown like black diamonds, shimmering like shards of glass.

Gideon was frowning now and Hotch and JJ recoiled slightly in their seats.

"Leny," Zhin laid a hand on her shoulder.

No one noticed the van had stopped, horns blaring from displaced drivers all around them.

Slowly Lenora's eyes faded back to their brilliant honey and she nodded as a tear rolled down Derek's cheek.

"Do you understand me child?"

Derek nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"That was a long time ago," Lenora rubbed his hands between her own. "It's a hard lesson...but every immortal must learn forgiveness."

She let his hands slip from her fingers and rolled down the windows.

Lenora, Zhin, and Gideon inhaled deeply.

"There's a storm coming," Gideon began.

"What the hell just happened," Hotch whispered to Morgan.

The man looked shaken and he rested his head in his hands as he spoke. "She showed me..."

Hotch waited for him to continue and when he didn't he urged him on, "showed you what?"

"...It was like she just downloaded it in to my head."

Lenora passed him a bottle of aspirin and Morgan swallowed four dry.

"So it's true? There really are vampires," Hotch's brows furrowed.

Morgan nodded.

"Is that what took Reid," JJ chimed in wide eyed.

"Yes," Lenora answered. "The vampire who took Reid, his name is Ethan Bishop." She pulled a thick file out of her bag. "Ethan Bishop...he met Spencer Reid at age 13..."

"That explains the last two victims, two in ten days," JJ said, connecting the dots. "He was working his way up to Reid, number 13."

Lenora inclined her head in a yes without looking up. "Originally from New Orleans Louisiana, his mother moved him to Las Vegas when he was twelve, abusive father..." Zhin shook her head sadly as she drove. "He beat him when he was drunk," she turned the page. "Or sober and...he carved the word fagot into his thighs twelve times on his twelfth birthday."

She flipped through a few more pages reading at Reid's speed. "It looks like Reid was his only close friend for most of Ethan's life."

"That's why all the victims looked like Reid, he was the only person he believed really loved him," JJ said quietly. "But why kill him..."

"And why that way," Hotch added.

"The night before Bishop and Reid entered the FBI they...umm...they were intimate for the first time." Lenora glanced up at Morgan as she spoke, but his head was still in his hands. "He had white silk sheets...and he brought Reid wild flowers and pancakes the next morning."

She cleared her throat, "The next night Ethan Bishop..." She trailed off.

"Wait, how do you know so much about them," JJ squirmed and narrowed her eyes, "and in so much detail".

Zhin and Lenora shared a glance at Gideon.

"There aren't many vampires in the world to begin with, even so they do have a hierarchy. Long and complicated story short, they have elders who make and enforce vampire laws," Gideon began.

Hotch and JJ listened closely and Morgan finally looked up to meet Gideon's eyes.

"Some elders have a companion." He looked over at Zhin and Lenora. "Zhin is an elder. She's older than all of us and our great _great_ grandparents put together, and Lenora is her companion."

Morgan opened his mouth to speak but Lenora held up a hand before continuing in a knowing voice.

"Ethan Bishop is the companion of an elder, therefor there are certain...complications and potential political ramifications for going after him. The reason we know so much about him and Reid is that there is a law in place to watch but not interfere in the lives of human companions."

"If the bonds so powerful why'd he take Reid," Morgan growled.

Lenora sighed, "Ethan's elder broke several vampire laws when he took him. The council was made aware to late, and while his elder has been taken in to council custody, that leaves a very young vampire loose to do as he pleases." She shook her head. "His elder hid him well before being taken in...but a young vampire without the guidance of an elder is unthinkable. He's confused, he doesn't fully realize his strength. He could kill Reid without meaning to, I suspect that's what happened with those twelve other young men. He was testing himself."

The van slowed to a stop and everyone got out, thunder rumbling in the distance.

Zhin sat their go bags in front of them and then stood beside Lenora and Gideon.

"This is probably the most dangerous mission you'll ever go on," Gideon began. "You won't be going up against a normal unsub. He's faster and stronger than any human or animal that you've ever seen. He has Reid and he's not letting him go without a very ugly fight." Gideon took a deep breath. "If it were up to me none of you would be going...because there are a few of you who might not be coming back. But you're all apart of this team, you're all Reid's friends, and you deserve the right to choose."

Morgan was the first to pick up his bag, and Hotch and JJ picked theirs up in unison. Just as they turned for the jet two large black SUV's pulled up with blaring sirens.

Everyone's eyebrows rose as Prentiss and Garcia hopped out and jogged over to the small group.

"You didn't think you were going anywhere without us did you," Emily chuckled, hugging JJ.

"I thought your leg was broken," she laughed.

"Nope! Right as rain," she smiled glancing at Gideon, who looked back at the Truck to see his ruby red headed friend wink at him.

"I'm coming too," Garcia nodded with her nerves written all over her face. "I'm not much of a fighter but point me at a computer and I'll kick some butt."

Morgan hugged her tight. "Don't worry studmuffen, we'll get him back," she whispered.

Lenora and Zhin smiled at the hopeful bunch before turning to board the jet.

"I hope you have a good stash of those healing herbs," Lenora groaned and Zhin nodded. "It's going to be a _miracle _if we can get them all back here in one piece, let alone alive."

"We may have another little problem," Zhin said hugging Lenora from behind and nuzzling her neck. "I'm getting hungry...


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I hate putting in transition markers ( ooooo ), but the formating on the site won't space the story the way I set it after it's posted. So, please forgive them.

Note 2: Thank you everyone who reviewed the previous chapters, and added the fic to their update list. My cats and I do cartwheels every time we get a new one. =^.^=

The Abby of Thelema Ch. 9

The room shifted in slow motion as Reid fell backwards, and the large feather soft bed caught his limp body gently.

The cloud like feeling only lasted a moment, before the weight of what felt like five men pressed him down in to the mattress.

"Ethan", Reid panted. "What did you do to me?"

Ethan kissed the bit of his wrist not covered by the gold cuff. "I couldn't help myself Cher." He dragged his lips up Reid's arm. "Just a taste... I just needed a little taste."

"Wh...why are you doing this," Reid's chest heaved with the effort of staying conscious.

Ethan stroked Reid's shaggy brown hair. "I've waited so long for this moment, for you, to bring you here," he smiled.

The room shimmered around Ethan with small flakes of light encroaching in the sides of Reid's vision.

"For what."

Reid's foggy mind settled on the keep him talking strategy. He reasoned a monologue would keep his focus on things other than him.

His plan backfired when Ethan leaned down to kiss him, his cool tongue lingering on Reid's lips. "You won't believe how good it feels."

Reid turned his head, "I won't take any drugs." His eyes showed the determination that his body just couldn't muster.

"Drugs?" Ethan sat back for a moment, recognition coming quickly. "Oh no Cher! Not drugs," he leaned back down turning Reid to look him in the eyes. "Vampires don't need drugs," he smiled.

Reid's eyes widened, a dozen occult text flashing before his eyes.

The black eyes, the blood, the inhuman strength. Spencer Reid hated arguing religion but what he'd seen in the last two days had shooed his skepticism in to a very dark corner.

But the supernatural aside, Ethan was clearly dangerous, and in his current physical state he wasn't in any shape to put up a fight.

"I have a life Ethan," Reid was cautious but firm. He could see Morgan's face as he drove away for the clinic. Derek would be waiting for him, the BAU would be waiting for him. "I have a job, and...friends. I can't just leave them. I won't leave them. What we had, it was a long time ago."

Ethan suddenly struck him, slapping him so hard his entire body rolled to the side. "Friends," he shouted. "I know what friends you're talking about! Agent Morgan, that fagot!" Ethan wrapped a large hand around Reid's slender neck. "You will never see that man again," he snarled. His hand moved to Reid's hair, wrenching his head back, bearing his throat. "You're mine," he licked the young doctor slowly, his eyes closing at his taste. "You are mine."

Reid let out a loud whimper, sniffing back the blood seeping from his nose. He pushed at Ethan's chest weakly and the wolf let him. "You don't own me," he turned and wriggled away from the large man. "And you can't keep me here." Reid was terrified, but more than that he felt a searing anger, something he'd seldom experienced.

Ethan watched him crawl off the bed before climbing off the opposite side. "I've practiced this, for you Reid. How to touch a human without breaking them. I want to feel you, make love to you as a human before I turn you." He walked around the bed slowly as he spoke. When he stood before the shivering naked man he reached out for him.

Reid flinched away trying to will himself further in to the wall at his back.

Ethan sighed and grabbed hold of the shiny red chain that linked his wrists. It took little effort to send him flying back on to the bed.

Ethan straddled him, and Reid fought him as he realized what he meant to do.

"No," Reid screamed. "Help! Someone...please! Mor...Morgan!"

Ethan growled and backhanded the young genius.

Blood splattered across the crisp white pillows and Reid's body went slack immediately.

Barely conscious, he felt as if he were floating, every sensation dulled. His ears rang and his eyes rolled.

Ethan stood and tore off the expensive leather pants his maker bought him, staring down at Reid's naked form. Over five years he'd dreamed of this moment.

He crawled back over to the human slowly.

Ethan kissed each of his toes, then the deep arch of his foot. He bit at the backs of his knees and nipped his inner thigh. He swallowed Reid whole when he reached his soft length and he suckled him gently, bobbing his head and working him with his tongue, until he could hear soft moans from above him.

He slid the still pliant organ from his mouth and moved lower, tasting his heavy sac.

Reid grudgingly moved his hands to the head in his lap, pushing it away with what little strength he had left. He held on to the sheet beside his head, licking dry bloody lips, and tried to pull himself away, but Ethan had a firm hold on his thighs.

Arching off the bed Reid could feel Ethan's long thick tongue entering his body. "Ethan please...stop," he whispered.

Ethan answered him by replacing his tongue with a thick index finger. Reid pushed harder at the burn, but Ethan worked him quickly adding his middle and ring fingers.

A moment later he was kissing his way up Reid's heaving chest. "Ethan...," Reid begged when he met his eyes. "You said...you said you loved me once." Reid could feel him positioning himself to enter his already battered body, and he grabbed and pushed at Ethan's shoulders. The doctor tried to close his thighs, he squirmed and beat against the heaver mans chest, his chains clinking softly with the effort.

"If you do this," he was choking back tears nearly hysterical. "I couldn't forgive this Ethan, please...please don't!"

Ethan wiped his tears away wanting so badly to taste them. "I'm doing this because I love you. I want to be with you forever Spence..."

"What about what I want!" Reid was frantic. "Don't do this! I don't...I don't want to be with you...not like this! I'm sorry Ethan! I sorry! I don't want..."

Reid's hands were pressed between them. His words had been slightly slurred but they were true. He didn't love Ethan, not the way Ethan loved him...not anymore.

The wolf had listened with a fading smile and his temper was peeking again.

"Ethan, if you turn me...I won't stay with you," Reid hesitated, the fear of death driving him to be bold. Through angry tears he continued. "When I'm stronger...I'll find a way. I'll leave you...and if you hurt Derek..."

Ethan was shocked silent, and even the rain seemed to stop.

Suddenly he roared, eyes black and razor sharp teeth bared. He flipped Reid onto his stomach and entered him roughly, ignoring his screams.

"Every immortal must learn forgiveness," he growled.

ooooooooooooo

"Without his elder, I believe, Ethan has regressed, reaching out for the only other person he feels close to," Gideon reasoned.

"What about his mother," JJ asked.

"No, it's likely he blames his mother for not leaving his father sooner," Emily answered once she'd been brought up to speed.

"Hmm," Zhin nodded in agreement.

Garcia sat next to Morgan, typing a mile a minute as usual. "The CIA has got some nifty technology, let me tell you. I have access to a satellite that can zoom in directly over top of Buckingham Palace...," she looked up. "Do you think Prince William's home?"

"Garcia," Gideon warned with a small smile.

"Right," she continued typing. "Lets see...with the information from the CIA, Interpol, and the...ahem, British vampire elders council I think I've narrowed our Mr. Bishop's hiding places down to three mansions in the Welsh countryside."

Three massive houses popped up on her screen and looking at the third Morgan felt instantly short of breath. His hand reached for his throat, dropping the recently emptied cup of tea he'd been nursing.

"Morgan what's wrong?" Hotch rose from his seat.

He was getting lightheaded and Lenora rushed over to catch him as he slumped out of his chair.

ooooooooooooooo

_He was flying, clouds brushing his face as he sored. _

_Finally Morgan looked down on the mansion Garcia had found, and he could here a familiar voice coming from inside._

_What he saw when he interred froze him to the spot._

_Reid lay face down on a massive white bed. Tears fell freely from his tightly shut eyes, a look of agony on his face. He gripped the sheets tightly, his thin frame shaking with every thrust of the large man behind him._

_'Bishop', Morgan thought._

"_Et...Ethan...p...please...stop...," Reid repeated in a quiet shaky voice._

_Ethan was stroking Reid slowly, and he smiled as he licked Reid's shoulder, his neck, kissed the lob of his ear. Reid jerked his head away but Ethan's hand quickly left his groin and caught him by the throat. _

_Reid gasped and pulled at the hand, which only angered Ethan more._

_The wolf pulled out of Reid just long enough to flip him on his back, and Derek gasped at the blood streaked bruises lining the pretty mans face. Ethan spread Reid's legs wide holding him by his ankles for a few breaths before leaning down to try to kiss him again._

_Reid closed his eyes and turned his head keeping his arms out in an attempt to create distance between them, but Ethan took hold of his wrists and hooked the chain that bound them to another sticking out of the head board. _

_It was a monstrous mahogany face with fire carved over the whole of its smooth surface, a red metal ring sticking out of each arch of flame._

_Scooting his knees up he deepened his thrusts and Reid bit his lip to keep from crying out. _

_When he opened his eyes they found a very shocked Derek Morgan standing at the edge of the bed. _

_Reid blinked wide eyes over Ethan's rising and falling shoulder. _

"_Derek," Reid groaned loudly as Ethan struck his prostate._

_So lost in the heat of his young friend, Ethan didn't hear him._

_'Spence', Morgan thought stunned. "Spence...how...," he whispered._

"_Derek," Reid whispered back. "Hel...help me..."_

_Ethan's thrusts were getting faster and Morgan swallowed dryly, watching his friend. _

"_Ughhh...D...Derek," Read moaned louder, his hands fighting their restraints trying to reach out for the tall dark man. _

_This time Ethan heard him and,with a hard trust, he turned his head staring in Morgan's direction. His eyes began shifting from blue to black and Morgan began to feel his chest tighten._

"_God Derek," Reid cried out arching off the bed, spilling himself across Ethan's stomach. _

_Ethan turned on him and bit down savagely into Reid's neck. _

_A piercing scream echoed through the halls._

ooooooooooooo

"Derek Morgan you wake up right this instant," Garcia yelled.

Derek woke with a long gasp and the rest of his team let out the breath they'd been holding.

"What happened," he panted from the floor.

Lenora helped him back up on the couch. "The photo of the hideout must have triggered something." She looked up a Zhin and then back to the woozy agent, "you jumped out so fast we couldn't stop you."

"What," Morgan said holding his head, he felt like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Astral projection," Lenora clarified. "Be proud, its a rare gift, when you know how to use it," she chuckled and handed him another bottle of aspirin.

"Morgan, what did you see," Hotch asked with a frown.

The stoic man gulped down three of the pain pills and avoided his friends eyes.

He pointed to the third mansion, "there. I saw...I saw Reid...being attacked."

Morgan stood and walked over to the small bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Attacked, what does he mean attacked," Garcia looked up at her teammates with fresh tears in her eyes, but everyone avoided them. "Guys...you don't mean...he wouldn't do that to Reid, right. He loves him...how could he..."

Hotch put an arm around her and lead her back over to her seat. "Good job Garcia, you found Reid."

Lenora and Zhin walked to the back of the plane, Zhin immediately taking hold of her. She inhaled her breath as they kissed. "I'm so hungry Lenny," she whispered in Mandarin.

Lenora held tight to Zhin's neck trying hard to control her increasingly erratic movements. "I know love. I'll feed as soon as we land and then I can feed you, okay? Don't forget I just gave blood to Derek."

"That was nothing. A few drops in his tea...and the herbs I mixed in will keep it from overwhelming his system. But I...just a little bit, I'm so...hungry."

Lenora held up a finger before walking over to peer behind the curtain that separated them from the humans on board.

"We can't," she turned back to Zhin. "We don't have time, we need a plan."

"Five minutes," Zhin pleaded. "I won't be able to concentrate on a plan if all I can think about is you," she smirked.

Lenora sighed, unfortunately she was right. Zhin had been sitting next to her staring at her throat for the last hour, practically drooling.

"Alright, five minutes..." Zhin smiled wide, her eyes going immediately black. "And then we talk strategy."

Lenora unbuttoned her blouse as Zhin braced herself between the smaller womans legs, lifting her off the floor by her thighs.

She licked a long strip up her neck that sent shivers down Lenora's spine and sank her teeth in to the tender flesh.

The resident humans all turned to stare at the low growling coming from behind the curtain a few yards away. Emily rose with a question on her lips but Gideon stood to stop her.

"I wouldn't," he shook his head, serious but still smiling.

They both sat down and everyone turned back to Garcia's laptop.

Morgan looked at himself in the mirror. There were bags forming under his eyes, and he closed them, taking a deep breath.

'Derek, help me', Reid's words echoed in his head, the mans large pleading eyes haunting him.

When he could face himself again his brows furrowed and he looked down at his shaking fist.

The flesh was torn and raw. Then his eyes found the mirror.

Shattered.

Morgan leaned closer. He didn't remember punching the mirror.

There was a dull throbbing in his hand and he looked down to watch the skin begin healing before his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Other than life...I have no excuses why it took so long to post this chapter. lol My most sincere apologies. On with the show!

TAOT Ch 10

Ethan sat up, ripping his teeth from Reid's neck.

The thin brown eyed man panted, confused. He felt as if his heart were caught in a vice, and he tried to reach for his chest but his arms wouldn't move.

His vision swam, cloudy and dim. There was a numbness settling over him, his shoulder and neck feeling slick, cold.

Then he was weightless, floating.

Ethan stared wide eyed at Reid's torn flesh. Blood gushed from the wound like a fount, his skin paling quickly.

Tearing the reddening white sheet underneath him Ethan bandaged Reid as best he could.

Then standing, he ran, bending the light and wind with his speed.

ooooooooooooo

When Reid blinked the sleep from his eyes the sunlight struck him hard.

He rolled slowly, sore, and sat up.

The room was warm with morning rays and his feet met a short scratchy rug when they found the floor.

He stood and stretched with a yawn and looked down at his bare chest, stomach, and legs.

His breath hitched when he heard quiet snoring coming from behind him.

Soft brown eyes turned to see Morgan's bald head resting on a large downy pillow, his chiseled arms curled beneath it.

Reid turned and knelt back down on the bed.

Sitting fully on his knees he carefully lifted the soft blanket covering the brown man's waste, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth as a nervous giggle escaped at the thickness that greeted him.

"What are you doing down there Pretty Boy," Derek smirked with one eye on the young doctor.

"Just...admiring the scenery," he smiled and Derek reached out for his long haired friend.

"Come here," he pulled Spencer down and covered both their waists with the blanket, holding him close.

Derek caressed his smooth unblemished cheek with his thumb before kissing him.

Their lips met again and again, Spencer's tongue pressing his advantage as Derek rolled on top of him.

Flecks of red and gold shown in Reid's hair when the sunlight struck it, and Morgan's skin was creamy where the light touched him.

"Are you ready for another go," Derek whispered in the thin man's ear. He could already smell the musk rising in the air.

"I'm always ready for you, Derek..."

Reid's eyes flew open to peer, confused, at the far wall. When had he become so bold?

His thoughts were cut short as Morgan's lips left his ear in a feathery trail down his neck to his collar. His breath ghosted over a puckered dusky pink nipple and Reid moaned in to the sun lit silence. Morgan's fingers drew lines on jutting hips and his tongue found just the tip of Reid's hot leaking head. He looked up to watch the younger mans chest heave, his own hands tugging at his hair.

"Derek...," he breathed, strained with arousal.

Morgan sat up and back on his knees for a moment. He took a firm hold of Reid and turned him over on his stomach.

Reid propped himself up on his elbows and Morgan leaned over him, kissing him slowly before sliding in to him.

Reid broke the kiss panting.

Morgan easily reached his prostate and Reid trembled beneath him.

Every inch of Reid's back rubbed against Morgan as he slowly rode him, and he shuttered incessantly at the warm breath on his neck.

"De...Derek, I'm not going to la...last," Reid moaned to the side of Morgan's hot mouth.

The older man grinned, "No, but I will..."

Without a single touch to his groin Reid came, the waves crashing and the waters refusing to recede.

Morgan's trusts were steady and slow, working Reid over three more times before he was spent.

The last time they'd cum together, Morgan having turned Reid on his back again. Their moans met in the other's mouth and bounced off the walls of the small room, making them sound much louder than seemed possible.

Afterward they lay panting and sweaty, Morgan between his young lovers legs. They kissed, languidly in the light.

"I'm not going to be able to sit for a week," Reid looked down, "or three."

Morgan smiled, "that was the general idea. I'm just glad you're safe now." He stared sadly into Reid's eyes. "I was beginning to think we'd never get to do this."

Reid touched a suddenly very pale finger to Morgan's jaw and frowned, eyes darting around the room.

"I feel funny...," he said in a small voice. The pair shifted and Reid let out a small sound when Morgan slipped out of him.

He looked down at his hands and suddenly felt light headed. Morgan took hold of his shoulders but pulled his right hand back abruptly.

It was covered in blood.

He looked up at Reid to find him hemorrhaging from the neck and shoulder.

"Reid!" Morgan tore at the bed sheet and pressed it to his neck.

The young doctor was shaking uncontrollably. "Mor...Morgan," Reid hiccuped, "I'm co...cold."

"It's okay! You're okay kid, just stay with me."

Morgan bundled Reid up in his arms keeping the sheet pressed to his seeping wounds while he looked around frantically for his phone.

It was no where in sight and then he heard it. A low growl that seemed to come from everywhere around them.

"He's here! He's here...Derek run...leave me," Reid choked. Blood trickled out of his mouth and he pushed at Morgan.

The senior agent held him closer looking him in the eyes, "You know I'm not going to leave you kid. I just found you," he put both hands on either side of Reid's face. "You wanted me and you got me Spencer Reid. Whatever happens...you got me."

Morgan kissed him and thick tears smeared the blood on Reid's cheeks. His eyes widened when Morgan hugged him again.

"_I love you Derek Morgan...," he whispered._

"_Reid...I..." _

_Reid shoved Morgan with every once of strength he had left and the larger man toppled to the side in a flurry of blankets just as a huge wolf flew through the darkened bedroom door. It landed on top of Reid, teeth bared and dripping blood. It's eyes blazed down at the pale man and Reid stared up at the creature with a smirk._

"_You will never get what you want...no matter what do you to me...I'm sorry Ethan," Reid said suddenly sad._

"_Spence," Morgan whispered a few feet away on the floor._

_The wolf whipped its head toward him and its eyes, red, shifted down the spectrum until they shone like opal._

"_You...will...die," it's voice echoed like thunder in the room, but before it could ready it's self to pounce a bruisingly tight hand clamped down on his shoulder._

oooooooooooooooooooo

Derek sat straight up on the bed, Lenora's hand squeezing his shoulder, and instantly leaned over the side to heave up his breakfast.

When Morgan's coughing stopped and he could sit up marginally straight Hotch shuffled the team out of the room.

"Well this is going well," Gideon smiled at Lenora.

"Well we would have had some semblance of a plan if someone hadn't gotten peckish...for three hours," she glared at Zhin. "Just five minutes," she mocked. "My ass."

"A girl's gotta eat," Zhin smiled.

"Excuse me," Morgan interrupted. "But can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" He whipped at his mouth ignoring the sweat that dripped down his forehead and chest.

"You jumped out again, right before we landed." Lenora rubbed at the back of her neck eyes shifting between Gideon and Zhin, "I didn't give you that much," she mumbled.

"Didn't give me much what..." Morgan began.

"Agent Morgan what did you see when you umm...went on your walk,"Gideon interrupted.

Morgan stared at him for a moment, "Spen...Reid and I were...together...in a room and he was bleeding from his neck." Morgan rubbed at his eyes, "There was this big gash...and then this wolf came out of nowhere."

Lenora and Zhin glanced at each other.

"What," Morgan looked between the two vampires. "What does it mean? Do you think Reid's hurt?"

"Where were you specifically? Was it the same place you saw Reid being attacked," Gideon asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Derek looked at Lenora, "do you think what I saw was..."

"We need to know if this was a projection or...something else," Lenora kept her hand on his shoulder to still his attempt to stand.

"Something else..." Hotch walked back in to the room. "What else could it have been?"

"Astro-projection is when the spirit leaves the body to witness an actual event. The something else is called a dream step. Which means the consciousness of two people, usually two people who are bonded, connect on another plane," Zhin explained.

"In a dream step the minds construct their own proffered scenario, but there can be elements of what each body is experiencing on the physical plane," Gideon finished.

Morgan nodded. "We weren't in the same room." Morgan closed his eyes and tooka deep breath remembering the warmth, "the sun was so bright, and we were alone...until the wolf." Morgan looked down at his hands. "There was so much blood, and Reid, he was so brave. He pushed me out of the way just in time." He closed his eyes again, putting his head in his hands, and Hotch furrowed his brow.

Just then a doctor came in. "Agent Morgan, are you feeling better," he said with a thick London accent.

Derek looked up, suddenly noticing they were in a hospital. He looked down at the IV in his hand.

"The hell..." He stared up at Lenora.

"You went in deep Derek. You began disconnecting from your body. Astro-perjection is a gift yes, but without the proper training..." She shook her head, "at one point you stopped breathing."

Morgan stared up at her wide eyed.

"Astro...," the doctor began.

"Doctor Mau! Doctor, we have an emergency," a young nurse ran in to the room looking panicked.

"Elena calm down, what's going on," he said walking back out of the door.

"Caucasian male, early twenties, lacerations to the neck and shoulder..."

Morgan Hotch Gideon Lenora and Zhin shared a look.

"Do you think its...," Gideon started.

"Ethan would be here as well...," Zhin also spoke.

"We can't fight here...," Hotch looked at Lenora.

"I know. This entire building would be...Derek!"

Ripping the IV out of his hand and pushing Hotch and Gideon aside Morgan was on his feet and running out the door.

ooooooooooooo

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story.

Again, I can't even begin to explain why it's taken so long to update.

All I can do is apologies and try to update more.

Peace Love and Goobies!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: So you know how I promised to update more/sooner...yeeea...

Sorry about that guys... *Rubbing back of head and looking down at antidepressants...aka beer.*

Anyway, thank you so so so so much to everyone who alerted, favorited, and/or is still following this story. My muse is a fickle busty long legged lady who likes to make me wait...

Le sigh!

TAOT Ch 11

The corridors flashed before his eyes as Morgan ran. Doors seemed to open on their own, guiding him, and he barely noticed the stairs as he took them two then four then a flight at a time.

The smell of blood and wildflowers was strong in his nose, leading him on the most direct path to the surgical wing.

Finally he caught a glimpse of wild auburn curls being wheeled speedily away down the hall.

Then, as the doctors stepped out of view, he saw him. Mouth and beard smeared red, his shirt and hands stained crimson.

Morgan's eyes went immediately black as he ran at Ethan.

oooooooooo

Lenora and Zhin were on Morgan's heels but Hotch and the rest of the team lost the three in seconds.

"Hotch," JJ called. "This way."

She ushered her team down a hall and in to a staff elevator. "This'll take us to the surgical wing."

"I just hope we make it there before Derek," Hotch rubbed at his eyes.

"Unlikely," Gideon smiled humorlessly. "Lenora's been giving him small doses of vampire blood, so the best thing to do is to stand back and let her and Zhin handle the situation," he said, calmly pulling a syringe full of green liquid out of his bag as his team looked on stunned.

"She's been giving him what," Ell and Garcia yelled in unison.

"Gideon we need to talk," Hotch looked around and stepped closer to the former CIA consultant. "In private and soon."

Gideon nodded and Ell and JJ shared a concerned look.

They began running as soon as the doors opened, Garcia stepping out of her heals, and when they burst through the doors of the surgery the all stopped and stared.

Lenora had a tight hold on Morgan, twisting his arm behind his back and pressing him hard against the wall. The position mirrored the grip Zhin had on Ethan, with an added hand on the back of his neck. There was an indentation in the wall in front of Ethan where Zhin had slammed him, and the young vampire struggled and cursed in a strange version of what sounded like Latin.

"Be still," Zhin growled in Ethan's ear. "Gideon..."

Gideon stepped forward and uncapped the syringe, angeling it in to Ethan's jugular.

The vampire went immediately limp and Zhin hoisted him over her shoulder. "I'll bind him," she beckoned to Lenora who slowly released Morgan and turned him.

She took him by the throat, "be calm...breath", she said quietly looking in to wide black eyes. Two blinks and a deep breath and Derek felt his knees wobble. He swayed and Garcia took him by the shoulder, giving him a concerned look.

Lenora was at Zhin's side in an instant.

Their foreheads touched and with a graze of lips Zhin turned, carrying Ethan out of the hospital.

"She'll take him back to the council. Come, lets check on Spencer."

The small group ignored the stares of the nurses and conscious patients to wonder down the hall in search of Reid's room.

When they stood before the white double doors everyone sat quietly on the moderately comfortable couches. No one wanted to be the first to betray the tense silence with the unavoidable inquisition.

"Can you help Reid?" Derrek asked, eyes fixed on Lenora sitting at his side as he leaned forward, his chin resting on his hands.

Lenora sighed, "Healing is Zhin's specialty, and I don't have enough herbs to even try to heal a wound like that."

"Your blood makes people stronger right? I mean look what happened to Morgan...and you said you only gave him a few drops," Ell piped in.

"No," Lenora shook her head vehemently.

"Why," JJ questioned.

"With that much blood loss one of two things would happen...," Lenora took a deep breath. "He would either turn...or die."

"If he turned..."

"Derek...," Lenora stopped him.

"If he turned he would still have to die," Gideon spoke up. "That's what it means to become a vampire. His body would die...and if, _if,_ he woke up he diffidently wouldn't be able to stay with the BAU. Or the FBI, CIA, NSA, Interpol or any other human government origination. Vampires keep close tabs on their people and there are very strict rules for human interactions. He'd probably be gone close to fifty years before he was allowed back out in to the human world unattended."

"You're just going to have to rely on human science...and prayer," Lenora winked at Morgan. He frowned at her jest. "Trust me, your feelings about religion mirror my own. But take it from someone who knows, praying **can't** hurt." She put a hand on his shoulder.

oooooooooo

_The wind whipped around his head, tussling golden brown curls. Sand mountains rose and fell in the distance like tan waves and the hot sun beat down on dry lips half hidden by a dusky brown hood._

"_Where are we?" The words were whispered but they formed an echo that bounced off the burning dunes._

_The tall brown man in front of him smiled sadly. His rust red hood shifted as he raised his pointer finger, slowly tapping the thin man on the temple._

"_You're inside here." Again the whisper flung itself around the sand, riding the wind._

_Clear brown eyes looked around at the barren landscape. "It's Las Vegas..."_

_The older man nodded. _

"_Are you here with me...like before," a blush rose to his cheeks._

_The smile faded and the agent shook his head in the negative. "I'm there," he pointed across the ocean of sand. "I'm waiting for you Spence."_

"_Morgan..."_

_He took a gentle hold of Reid's neck and looked him in the eye. "Be strong." Reid gasped as Derek's lips stole his breath away. "Come to me..."_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Three and a half hours later the double doors opened to reveal a visibly exhausted surgeon, eyes hard and metal clip board in hand.

"Are you the group here for the young man brought in with the neck wound?"

"Yes," Hotch stood up up first, shaking the surgeons hand. "SSA Hotchner. We believe the young man brought in is doctor Spencer Reid, a member of my team."

"Yes, well I'll be frank," the doctor sighed. "He's in bad shape. It looks like he was attacked by some kind of animal. The lacerations did a great deal of damaged to the muscles and tendons in his neck and shoulder, and there may be some damage to the trachea and even the spine." The doctor rubbed a hand across his far head, "The main problem was the blood loss. The jugular was pierced and torn." He shook his head, "It wasn't looking good there for a while, but we were able to stop the bleeding and repair some of the damage. He's going to need a bit more patching up but he's out of the woods for now. We're waiting for him to regain consciousness so we can see if there's any nerve or cognitive damage."

"Can we see him," Garcia JJ and Ell asked in unison.

The doctor smiled, "Of course, when he wakes up. For now I suggest you all go home and try and get some rest. He'll be observed throughout the night."

Morgan sat down and Lenora looked over to Gideon. With a nod she sat down next to Morgan.

Hotch and JJ shared a glance, the two sat with their eyes closed, arms crossed, head resting against the wall, and their right ankle crossed over their left knee.

"Lenora and Morgan will stay here, they'll contact us when Reid wakes up. The rest of us need to get some sleep." Gideon shuffled his team away, all of them protesting. As they reached the cars outside Hotch took one car with Gideon, leaving the ladies to themselves.

"You don't actually think we're going to sleep tonight do you?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Gideon smiled.

oooooooooo

Tired red rimmed eyes watched the sun rise from the top floor window of Saint Benedict's Hospital. They turned to stare down at a pale but peaceful face framed with wildly tangled curls.

Morgan took another sip of his coffee, no longer effective at keeping him awake, and slid his chair closer to the bed.

He hesitated before reaching out and taking Reid's limp hand. It was cold, and Morgan sat his coffee down to better warm the long digits. He ghosted warm breath over the chilled skin and touched the fingers to his lips.

"Please," he began in a small voice, eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm not good at this... But if theres anyone, anywhere, out there." Morgan shook his head. "He's a good kid. He deserves better than this..." Tears were stinging his eyes now. "He's scrawny and awkward and brilliant and kind! He could have done anything...anything with his life..." Morgan touched Reid's warming hand to his cheek. "But he made the choice to help people. He's a hero, and one of the most decent men I know...and I lo..."

Morgan opened his eyes in shock at the words that almost escaped his mouth.

"Say it Derek," Lenora stood at the door. "If you mean it, if you feel it...say it." She looked over to Reid. "This may be the only chance you get to tell him." She looked out at the sunrise. "We never know when'll be the last time we get to say those words to the people we want to here them."

Morgan knew she spoke from experience. The day they'd flown to England she'd shown him her life in vivid crystal clear detail.

He turned back to Reid's still form to find his lashes fluttering. He stood, his chair almost falling over. Looking up for Lenora she was already gone, alerting the nurses and doctors.

"Reid, Reid look at me. Can you here me?"

Reid's lips formed Morgan's name silently, his voice failing him.

"I'm here, I'm here kid."

"I found you..."

oooooooooo

Authors Note: Well well well! Look at that touching reunion. I hope Morgan and Reid enjoy this moment of peace...because the real danger is heading straight for them and not even Zhin and Lenora will see this coming.

Maniacal Laugh! Maniacal Laugh! Maniacal Laugh!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Well it's been a while hasn't it! lol

I'd like to start this chapter by apologizing. My life hasn't gotten any less crazy and...honestly...writing something that I feel is worthy of people taking time out of their lives to read is hard.

As I said last time my muse is fickle and all my stories are emotionally draining so please bare with me.

Now, without further adue, I present to you chapter 12! Thank you to everyone who's still reading this. :)

ooo

A small cloud of dust lept up as a pair of soft dark slacks hit the floor. The short haired brunette kept his head down, resigned and unapologetic in his guilt, his obsession still firmly in place.

Beside him his maker knelt, bound in matching chains, the seal of their matriarch etched in to the thick cuffs.

The ceiling high windows at their side let in the bright sunlight and Ethan's sire winced at the harsh rays.

Behind them in shadow stood dozens of spectators, all come to witness for themselves the trial of those brave enough to break the divine edict.

Before them, silent and still, sat six of the seven immortal elders.

"This sovereign has broken," Zhin took a deep breath, shaking her head in sad disbelief. "This sovereign has broken our most sacred caveat. He has given the divine blood to his arshok," she circled them and spoke loudly with clear disdain. "Without their permit."

There were gasps and whispers from the crowed before a paper pale woman with floor length flame red hair raised a hand from the elevated dais in front of them. When she spoke it was with quiet but commanding reverence.

"We have also been informed that you," her thick Irish accent addressed the older vampire directly. "Provided no guidance for your charge, not even remaining with him for the transition." She inclined her head, "is it no wonder that his mind and spirit did not align properly with his body."

She looked to the other elders and then back to the creature in front of her. "Have ye no words of defense, Pierrot?"

"I...," Pierrot began, looking up at his jury, his throat dry and voice strained. "I needed him. I could not exist another day without him. I need him as I need the moon's light," he looked to his would be companion. "And I believed my blood strong enough to guide him through the turning." He bowed his head, "It was..."

"Gaisi de shen hubris," Zhin finished.

The elders remained silent, taken aback by the strong language, and their eyes closed as they shared their thoughts.

Zhin stepped forward, "before you pass judgment, it must also be know that this sovereign's actions have cause egregious, almost fatal, harm to one of the direct descendants...of the progenitor." She looked to Lenora, who stepped forward, her face carefully blank. Before today her identity was only know to the elders and their arshoks.

The gasps and chatter began again as the council members stood and bent to one knee in front of their throwns'. Their arshoks also knelt and the rest of the room followed.

Lenora remained silent but held up a hand to wave away the ceremony, and the council stood.

The red head spoke again, "this judgment is without doubt solely yours." She bowed her head.

Lenora walked slowly to stand in front of Ethan as she addressed Pierrot. "To avoid any future...misunderstandings, I will heal your arshok's mind. And I will leave it to you to pray for his forgiveness."

Pierrot's eyes shot up to her, a tear escaping. "Your compassion is incomparable, I thank you."

Lenora did not look at him as she knelt, her hands coming to rest on either side of Ethan's jaws.

Her eyes glowed a golden yellow as she whispered healing words in a language that none living now spoke.

Ethan began to shake and he tried to pull away but gold light began streaming from his eyes and a shrill blood curdling scream escaped his throat before he collapsed.

Pierrot crawled closer to him leaning down to whisper his name, wanting so badly to take him in his arms, bound tight behind his back.

Slowly Ethan rolled, groggy, heavy, blinking slowly. When he was able to sit on his knees again, crying quietly, he avoided his maker's eyes.

Their minds finally linked Pierrot called out to him but a painful silence was his only answer.

"In this madness your arshok is innocent." Lenora turned blazing green eyes on Pierrot. "For your impatience arrogance and selfishness, I will count **all** of his sins as yours." She stood. "100 years," she yelled.

The council was stunned, their mouths agape. This punishment would be worse than death, if the two survived.

"No! Please! Anything! Give me death! Not that!" Pierrot cried in shock, standing, but Zhin's hand shoot out to push him back to his knees. She closed her eyes and turned her head.

"One hundred years of separation," Lenora looked down on the two. Ethan bowed his head, his love for Reid giving him acceptance of his fate. Pierrot however was rearing for a fight, but in the instant he shook off Zhin's hand and stood, the back of Lenora's fist sent him flying left.

The marble wall cracked and splintered to pieces on impact and his body crumpled like a lifeless doll to the floor.

"Take them," she said calmly, her bubbling rage barely sated. It was Zhin's fingers linking with her own that calmed the angry glow in her eyes, and slowly she stroked the matriarch's burning cheek.

Lenora took a deep breath and gave her arshok a small smile. Together they faced the crowd of immortals and behind them the council had once again knelt, the display of power sobering.

Zhin and Lenora moved forward in silence and the horde parted, like the reverse wake of a wave, as they passed.

ooo

Slowly, painfully, Reid opened his eyes, but the light forced them immediately back in to darkness.

The sun lingered behind his lids and it took several minutes to hold them open, to focus.

With great effort he turned his head in wonder at the soft grip on his hand.

He smiled as Derek's peacefully sleeping face came in to view and the smile became a grin as noticed the empty cup of jello on the night stand.

Reid scanned the rest of the room. The two were alone with nothing but the subtle beeping of his heart monitor.

White walls and sheets and blinds only intensified the brightness of the sun, and the warmth of the room brought out the heady fragrance of the flowers left in the corner.

The young agent took a deep breath enjoying the silence. He gave Derek's hand a small squeeze and stroked the large digits with his thumb, eventually drifting back in to slumber.

The next time he woke the sun was setting and Hotch was seated in the chair at the end of his bed.

"Where's Derek."

Hotch looked up from his book with wide eyes immediately on his feet and pushing the nurse call button. "He's using the staff showers. He keeps refusing to go back to the hotel," he smiled. They'd have to work out the logistics of inter office relationships later.

"How are you feeling Reid?"

"Like I've been hit by a train," he chuckled. "Hotch, what happened?" He pushed the button to raise the back of the bed. "The last thing I remember is being in that rehab facility...and," Reid rubbed his head.

"Don't worry about that right now. You've been trough a lot. You should get some rest."

"Oh I'll make sure of that," came a smooth voice from the doorway. Reid blushed as Morgan walked over. "How ya feeling kid?"

Reid had unconsciously reached out for the taller man and Derek took the offered hand without thought or question as he pulled up a chair.

"The team's going back to the hotel to start on the report, though I'm not sure how much of what actually happened will make it in. Reid I've already talked to Morgan about updating us and we'll be on a plane as soon as it's safe for you to travel."

"Wait, a plane? Hotch," Reid looked between the two agents. "Where are we?"

Hotch smiled sadly and patted Derek's shoulder as he left.

When they were alone again the pair were silent for several moments, but the foreboding quiet was ended with a chuckle as Derek stroked Reid's hand.

"Derek," Reid began. "What happened?"

The older man's smile faded and he held his friends hand to his lips.

"You were attacked...kidnapped...by Ethan Rhane."

"Ethan? But he's my friend," Reid's confused eyes searched Morgan's face. "And I haven't seen him in years...," he swallowed. "And w...what um...what do you mean attacked?" Reid's eyes became glassy as images from the last couple days began flooding back. Inhumanly strong hands breaking the car window and grabbing at him, glittering gold chains binding his wrists, the damp cold of a marbled hallway. Then the slick downy soft silk sheets and a bruising grip on his thighs...

The tears fell and Derek put a hand on the young mans cheek shushing him as he watched the horror building in his eyes.

"Reid...Spence...you're okay, we found you, you're okay now..."

Reid was choking on sobs and Derek could see red bleeding through on his neck bandage. He hit the button for the nurse as he tried to calm the young agent.

"Spence please your neck," he placed both hands on the wet pink cheeks and looked in to Reid's eyes. Finally he couldn't help himself, his lips stole the pain from Reid's heart and the room fell quiet.

Reid's eyes opened slowly when Morgan pulled back, sitting on the side of the bed and whipping a straggling tear.

His tears temporarily forgotten the red in Reid's cheeks became a beet tinted blush and Derek grinned at him.

"Shut up," Reid grumbled, smiling as the nurse came in.

The nurse, a short older woman with raven black hair and bright sky colored eyes, worked quickly to change the bandage and as she finished she bowed deeply to Morgan, who looked to Reid a bit confused before nodding to her.

"Is there anything else you'll be requiring young sirs," she asked in a rolling Irish brogue.

"Um, no thank you," Morgan answered.

"Actually, could I have some jello, mine seems to have been pilfered," Reid looked at Derek who raised his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The nurse smiled and nodded but before she could leave the room there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry about the jello, we brought ice cream," Zhin greeted with a wide smile, holding up a large Baskin Robins bag.

The clattering of a metal tray drew everyone's attention and Reid and Morgan leaned over to watch the nurse drop to one knee and bow her head in front of Lenora.

The agents looked over to the woman in question for explanation but she only raised a hand and nodded to the nurse.

"Thank you, Esca, that will be all."

The nurse, Esca, nodded gathered the spoiled bandages and quickly took her leave.

"What was that...," Derek began.

"How are you feeling Spencer," Zhin interrupted, setting the multiple cartons of ice cream on the rolling table at the foot of Reid's bed.

"Um better," Derek squeezed his hand as Lenora pulled up a chair and snagged the carton marked jamoka almond fudge.

"I thought vampires don't eat human food," Morgan said, confused.

"Most of them don't," Lenora scooped a large spoonful and ate it with a sigh. "But what's immortality without chocolate?"

"Um, excuse me," a wide eyed Reid chimed. "Vampires?"

ooo

Well! *closing book/smoking bubble pipe* It looks like they have a lot to discus. And, I know it seems like Reid got over the whole being assaulted and tortured thing really quickly but trust me when I say no human's mind is that strong and he's going to have to deal with this for a long time to come.

I'll see you all soon! =^.^=


End file.
